PUNISHMENT
by cherry.haruno.39
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke dua pasangan yang mengerikan. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mempunyai pacar baru. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa Sasuke mempunyai pacar baru? bukankah ia mencintai Sakuranya? Nggak pandai bikin Summary. Twoshoot. fict suspense pertama saya. MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

**Genangan darah...**

**Ketakutan...**

**Kertak jerit kematian...**

**Pukulan yang menimpa nadi...**

**Keadilan...**

**Dan hukuman...**

* * *

**Naruto © belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Punishment © Maya Clark**

**Rate; M**

**Genre; Angst, Crime, Suspense**

**Pairing; Haruno Sakura ✘ Uchiha Sasuke | Slight SasuKarin**

**Warning; OOC, Bad Sakura, Miss Typo(s), Amatir, —senista-nistanya cerita ini, tolong jangan benci Chara yang ada didalamnya—**  
**#pssst! Tapi kalau membenci Karin, its okay —smirk— *Dibanting sama Karin FC***

**DONT LIKE DONT READ —simple as that—**

**Here we go !**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Tumpukan salju mulai menebal, menghalangi setiap pejalan kaki yang sedang ingin berkunjung ke _**Konoha Park**_.

Musim dingin di_** Konoha**_ adalah Musim yang paling dinanti oleh seluruh warga_** Konoha**_. Tak terkeculai gadis _musim semi_ yang sedang memandang datar hamparan rumput yang sudah tertutupi oleh butiran salju.

Dengan bertopang dagu dan sesekali menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari sesuatu yang diyakininya menarik, dan...

**GOTCHA !**

Gadis itu menemukannya!

Dengan seringaiannya yang tak wajar, ia terus menatap ke arah kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Dua _surai_ berbeda warna yang mampu mengalihkan kebosanan sang gadis musim semi.

_**Raven —hitam kebiruan— dan Merah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Netra Emeraldnya**_ senantiasa mengawasi dua sosok yang sedang berjalan dikerumuman dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, oh atau hanya tangan si **_surai Merah_** yang menggenggam tangan si **_surai Raven_**.

Bibir tipisnya yang mungil dan —_**well**_, cukup seksi— berwarna merah muda itu menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya ketika mendapati sang pemuda —yang bersurai _**Raven**_— tidak sengaja menoleh kepadanya. Seolah ia mengenal dengan baik siapa pemuda itu.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya, Sakura —gadis_ musim semi_ yang mempunyai_** netra** _bak_** Emerald**_ dan**_ surai merah muda_**nya yang sepinggul— mengawasi dua orang tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napasnya perlahan dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan taman itu dengan sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

"Waktunya untuk memberi hukuman pada gadis nakal." Katanya ringan sambil terkekeh pelan.

* * *

**Sasuke —PoV—**

Hari ini aku dan Karin —gadis atau wanita, entahlah, aku tidak tahu— pacar baruku, akan mengunjungi _**Yuki Matsuri —Festival Salju— di Konoha Park.** _Sebenarnya aku sangat malas. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau aku tidak menurutinya, ia akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Kuambil ponselku dan mulai menekan nomor yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepalaku.

"_**Moshi-moshi.**_." Suara lembut itu langsung menyerbu gendang telingaku.

"Hn, pukul sepuluh._** Konoha Park.**_ Datanglah." Aku berkata singkat dan memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum ia menjawab.

"Sial! Baru mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku menginginkannya!" Aku menggeram.

"Lima menit lagi nenek sihir itu akan datang. Haaaaah,," aku menghela napas kasar —sangat tidak _**Uchiha**_—

.

.

_Ting Tong !_

_._

Kudengar ada orang yang memencet pintu apartemenku.  
'Pasti dia' aku membantin sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Terlihatlah sosok yang selama ini —dua minggu tepatnya— selalu mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Sasuke_**-kun**_" ia berkata sambil menerjang masuk dan langsung memelukku.

Aku hanya berdiam diri dan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo!" Kataku singkat dengan nada perintah seperti biasa.

Ia keluar dari apartemenku sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sementara aku hanya mendecih dalam hati sambil mengunci pintu.

'Ekspresimu menjijikan! Tidak seperti dia'

.

.

* * *

**—Skip Time—**

**.**

Aku dan karin, —perempuan ber_**surai merah**_ dan _**beriris rubby**_— sampai di _**Konoha Park**_. Dan karin langsung menarik tanganku menuju kerumunan.  
Sejujurnya, aku benci keramaian.

_**Iris Obsidian**_ku menjelajahi setiap sudut taman. Berharap _**netra**_ku menemukan apa yang kucari, dan...

.

.

Dia ada disana, di bangku panjang di bawah pohon **_momiji_**. Sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. Ingin rasanya aku berlari dan mendekapnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan taman.

'Sudah waktunya, ya?' Kataku dalam hati.

.

.

**End of Sasuke —PoV—**

* * *

**—Skip Time—**

**.**

**.**

**Normal —PoV—**

**.**

Lembayung senja menjadi obyek terakhir bagi pasangan muda-mudi ini.  
Mentari senja menyinari mereka.

"Karin," Sasuke memanggil seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya, Sasuke_**-kun**_?!" Jawab Karin.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat setelah ini." Kata Sasuke. Wajah stoicnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aah,,, Kau ingin mengajakku kesuatu tempat?! Hanya berdua?" Sepertinya Karin salah mengartikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn" jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke pun tak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi saja sekarang?!" Karin berkata sambil mengelus pelan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendecih.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau." Sasuke segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Karin yang mengejarnya sambil menggerutu sebal.

"Setidaknya bersikaplah romantis padaku Sasuke-kun! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan! Huhh! Walaupun tidak semenyebalkan _sijalang pink_ itu!." Perkataan Karin membuat langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti.

'Apa katanya tadi?_ Jalang Pink_?' Sasuke menggeram dalam hati.

Karin yang tidak menyadari Sasuke berhenti, terus berjalan hingga dahinya terbentur punggung Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba sih?!" Karin masih menggerutu, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sang_** Prodigy Uchiha**_ itu.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan, dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju_** Lexus**_ hitam kesayangannya.

Setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk karin, ia segera berjalan menuju kearah pintu pengemudi. Dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah rumah dengan bangunan Kuno yang cukup Klasik. Bangunan itu berada ditengah hutan, dan sedikit terlihat menyeramkan.

Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu. Kemudian ia turun membukakan pintu untuk Karin.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju bangunan itu. Setelahnya, Sasuke segera membuka pintu itu, dan terlihatlah sosok _merah muda_ yang tengah tersenyum manis kepada mereka.

"_**Okaerinasai ne**_, Sasuke_**-kun**_" kata si gadis merah muda itu. Masih dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibir mungilnya.

Sasuke menatap sosok merah muda yang begitu dirindukannya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

Sedangkan Karin, terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"KAU!" Karin menunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan heran bercampur kaget.

_**Ne**_, karin? Kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini kan?

.

.

.

.

.

**—To Be Continued—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review**

Sebelumnya makasih banget sudah mau baca fict-ku yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

**Nana-chan : terima kasih sudah membaca fict abal ini. uhmm, ide cerita ini asli dari saya sendiri. saya tidak tau jika ada fiction yang hampir sama seperti ini. saya masih baru di dunia fanfiction (:**

**Hikaru Sora 14 : halo Sora, ya ini saya Maya. :) terima kasih sudah sudi membaca fict abal saya. uhmm, ini sudah update :)**

**Kumada Chiyu : wahh,, arigatou sudah membaca fict saya. Maaf jika fict saya hampir sama seperti fiction yang pernah kamu baca :) tapi ide cerita saya ini murni dari saya sendiri kok. karena terinspirasi film Pathologhy 2008.**

**Qian Zhang : Teri,a kasih. Ini sudah lanjut :)**

**Febri Feven : Ini sudah lanjut :)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**Okaerinasai ne**_, Sasuke_**-kun**_" kata si gadis _**merah muda**_ itu

"KAU!" Karin menunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan heran bercampur kaget.

_**Ne**_, karin? Kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah ini kan?

* * *

**Disclaimer; Naruto © belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Punishment © is Mine**

**Rate; M (for blood)**

**Genre; Angst, Crime, Suspense**

**Pairing; Haruno Sakura ✘ Uchiha Sasuke | Slight SasuKarin**

**Warning; OOC, Bad Sakura, Miss Tpo(s), Amatir, —senista-nistanya cerita ini, tolong jangan benci Chara yang ada didalamnya—**  
**#pssst! Tapi kalau membenci Karin, its okay —smirk— *Dibanting sama Karin FC***

**DONT LIKE DONT READ —simple as that—**

**Here we go !**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini HAH?!" Karin berteriak.

"_**Are,**_ Sasuke_**-kun**_? Pacarmu sangat berisik ya?" Sakura berkata lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan _**Cherry**_? Dia bukan pacarku." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar. "Hanya kau kekasih, ah maksudku Tunanganku." Lanjutnya

Karin segera menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut.

"Sasuke_**-kun**_? Apa yang kau katakan? Kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Suara karin yang terdengar mendayu-dayu itu membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Bosan.

Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan karin dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dan hal berikutnya yang membuat Karin menggeram kesal adalah...

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau! Dasar Jalang!" Karin berteriak. Membuat kedua pasangan itu berhenti berciuman dan memandang Karin dengan tajam.

..

.

.

**Sakura —PoV**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap Karin dengan tajam. Berani sekali dia mengganggu kesenangku dengan Sasuke_**-kun**_?

"_**Ne**_, Karin. Selamat datang dirumahku." Kataku dengan nada yang lembut. Kudengar ia mendecih.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia menjawab dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa kau senang bisa berkencan dengan tunanganku, Karin?" Aku berkata lagi. Masih dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manisku.

Kulirik Karin yang membelalakkan matanya, menatapku tidak percaya.  
Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Dan menampar keras pipiku.

PLAAAK !

Uhh ,, lumayan juga tamparannya. Kulihat Sasuke yang ingin menamparnya, tetapi kutahan lengannya.

"_**Ne**_, Sasuke_**-kun**_. Kau tidak berniat mengambil jatah mainanku kan? Dua minggu yang lalu kau sudah bermain dengan Sabaku kan?" Kumiringkan kepalaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Haaaaah" aku menghela napas kasar. "Waktunya memberikan hukuman pada gadis nakal sepertimu." kataku datar. Aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhku.

Kilihat karin bergidik merasakannya.

Kuambil gunting kecil didalam laciku.

"_**Ne,**_ Karin, kau suka bermain bukan? Mari kita bermain, kalau kau bisa melepaskan diri dariku, kau akan kulepaskan dan kau boleh pergi dari rumahku. Tetapi, jika kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku, kau akan tinggal disini selamanya, seperti mereka." Kataku datar sambil menunjuk tumpukan mayat di bawah tangga.

Kulihat Karin menelan ludahnya, sebelum ia berkata. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke_**-kun**_? Haah? Kau pasti sudah mencuci otaknya! Dasar Jalang!"

Kudengar Sasuke tertawa dan berkata.

"Hahahaha! Karin! Sejak awal aku memang sudah menjadi tunangan Sakura. Dan aku membawamu kemari, karena Sakura yang memintanya."

"_**Ne**_, Karin. Permainan dimulai. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kataku sambil melempar gunting kecil kesayanganku.

**CKREESS!**

**"Aaaaarrrggghhhh**" kulihat Karin menjerit keras. Oh,, ternyata gunting kecilku mengenai pipinya.

Aku tertawa dan mengelus pipinya.

"Wah, pipimu halus sekali Karin. Pasti sudah banyak lelaki yang menjamahnya. Boleh ku hancurkan?" Kataku sambil mengambil pisau lipat dari saku mini dress-ku

"Ti.. Tidak! Kau! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Ia berkata sambil memundurkan langkahnya dan berlari menuju tangga.

"Hahahhaa! Karin, ayo bermain. Kenapa kau lari?" Kataku.

Kemudian aku menyusulnya,

"Kau tunggu disini saja Sasuke-_**kun**_. Jangan kemana-mana." kataku lembut.  
Ia menjawab dengan kata_** favorite**_nya.

"Hn"

Setelah itu aku berlari menuju tangga dan menangkap Karin.

"Halo, Karin. Kita bertemu lagi. Kau mau kemana?" Aku berkata dengan nada rendah.

Karin terus berlari menuju kamar.

"Pergi dariku brengsek!" Karin mulai meringkuk di sudut kamar.

"Hahahaa! Kau tahu Karin? Ini adalah kamar kami. Kamarku dengan Sasuke-kun. Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba ranjang kami? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan Karin? Kau ingin tunanganku menidurimu kan?" Aku bertananya kepada Karin.

Karin tetap diam, seolah ia terkejut dengan penuturanku.

"Jawab aku gadis nakal!" Kataku sambil mencengkeram erat rambutnya. Sebelah tangannya kuinjak dengan kakiku.

"**Aaarrrgghhhh!** Le..lepash!" Jawab Karin.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, kau berkata bagaimana rasa pemuda Sabaku itu, kan Karin? Apa kau ingin tahu jawabannya? Benar-benar ingin tahu?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"_**Ara, ara**_, baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tutup mulut, _**ne**_ Karin?" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmmm,, Sabaku Gaara, sudah mati Karin. Sasuke sudah membunuhnya. Hahahaha! Apa kau tahu Karin? Sasuke mengambil semua organ vitalnya. Coba kau lihat meja di sebelahmu Karin." Aku tetap tersenyum.

"**KYAAAAAA!**" Teriakkan Karin menggema didalam ruangan, ketika ia melihat banyak organ tubuh yang masih berlumuran darah tergeletak diatas meja riasku.

"Tidaaaak! Lepaskan aku! Pergiiii!" Karin mulai meracau dan membuatku jadi bosan.  
Kukira ia seperti wanita jalang pada umumnya, ternyata ia hanya wanita lemah.

'Cih! Harusnya aku tidak perlu bermain! Membosankan' kataku dalam hati.

Aku menghela napas kasar.

"Uhh,, kau sudah tidak sabar? Baiklah. kita akhiri saja permainan ini. Aku juga sudah bosan denganmu!" Kataku sambil mengangkat pisau lipatku, dan...

"**Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh**" terdengar jeritan memilukan dari bibir Karin.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan karin hanya menyeringai kejam. Ia menyukai Sakuranya, ah tidak! Ia mencintainya.  
Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa menyenangkan hati Sakuranya. Walaupun itu berarti ia harus rela membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya bersama Sakura. Termasuk Karin, dan pemuda Sabaku yang sudah ia bunuh dua minggu yang lalu. Ia menatap tumpukan mayat yang ada dibawah tangga. Ia sungguh takjub dengan Sakura, yang mampu membunuh orang-orang yang Sakura sebut 'Nakal' dalam sekejap.

Kini ia menatap anak tangga terbawah hingga yang teratas, dimana Sakuranya menghilang —mengejar— bersama Karin, perempuan penggoda yang ia temui dua minggu yang lalu.

* * *

**—Flashback—**

**Sasuke —PoV—**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke_**-kun**_!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu memanggilku. Ia menatapku sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hn"

"Aku ingin pergi ketoilet, kau tidak mau mengantarku?" Sakura berkata dengan nada memelas kepadaku.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah ini kita harus pulang. Dan memberi hukuman pada Sabaku yang sudah lancang memegang tanganmu!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Aku menunggu disamping pintu toilet wanita, setelah Sakura masuk kedalam toilet itu. Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut merah menghampiriku dan segera manggamit lenganku.  
Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Hai tampan, sedang apa disini?" Ia berkata dengan nada genit. Jujur saja, itu membuatku mual.

Aku tetap diam, ketia ia mulai meraba dada bidangku, dan membisikkan namanya ditelingaku. Sedikit membuatku bergidik.

"Mau bermain denganku?" Katanya manja.

"Namaku Karin, datanglah ke** Love Hotel** lantai tujuh , nomor 20. Kita bisa besenang-senang disana." Ia berkata dengan genit.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia menoleh kearah pintu toilet, dan aku membelalakkan mataku ketika melihat Sakura yang memandang kami —Karin— dengan tatapan tajam. Kemudian kudengar si merah ini berkata.

"Hai Pinky! Sedang apa kau disini? Mencari mangsa baru ya? Kudengar semalam kau habis berkencan dengan Sabaku itu? Bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan kah? Yeaa, kau pasti senang. Kau kan memang Jalang."

Ingin sekali ku robek mulut si merah ini ketika ia mengatai Sakura jalang!

Ia menoleh lagi kepadaku dan berucap, "jangan lupa sayang," sambil mengedipkan mata. Dan berlalu pergi dari toilet.

Dan saat itu Sakura berguman, "Pergilah dengannya. Setelah itu bawa dia kerumah,_** ne**_ Sasuke_**-kun**_?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menarik tengkuknya mendekat dan segera kudaratkan ciuman ganas-ku kepadanya!  
Kuyakinkan ia, jika aku hanya mencintainya.

"Kita pulang. Sabaku itu harus segera di bereskan." Kataku datar.  
Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku benar-benar mengunjungi Love Hotel untuk menemui Karin, atas perintah Sakura.

Dia benar-benar jalang! Sungguh! Aku hampir saja diperkosa olehnya!

Demi apapun, aku tidak akan sudi disentuh olehnya!  
Sakura saja tidak pernah menyentuhku!  
Dan aku tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura. Hanya mencium dan sedikit memegangnya saja.

**End of Sasuke —PoV—**

**.**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendecih. Ia tidak suka perempuan jalang itu menghina Sakuranya. Ingin rasanya ia menghabisi wanita itu saat itu juga, namun permintaan Sakura adalah perintah untuknya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, hanya duduk sambil mendengar jeritan memilukan sang Wanita Jalang itu.

"Karin,, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu kepadaku?!" Sakura bertanya kepada karin.

Karin mengangguk cepat, berharap Sakura akan melepaskannya.

Ia menatap ngeri pisau lipat yang diacungkan sakura tepat dibawah perutnya.  
Benar saja, detik berikutnya, teriakan karin menggema dipenjuru kamar.

"**Aaaaaarrrggghhhh!** Hen,, hentikan!" Karin memohon.

"Tidak semudah itu gadis nakal. Kau harus diberi hukuman, karena berani menggoda milikku!" Jawab sakura. Tangan kanannya yang memengan pisau ia hujamkan berkali-kali keperut Karin, hingga darahnya meluber ke lantai dan ususnya terurai sebagian.

Tidak hanya itu saja, dengan cepat ia menarik kaki karin dan menghujamkan pisau lipatnya di paha karin dan merobek kulitnya.

"**Aaaaarrrggghhhh!** Hentikann!** Aaaaaaarrrggghhhhh!**" Karin berteriak dengan lantang. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin menyeringai.

"Seharusnya kau senang, karena aku yang bermain denganmu saat ini. Bukankah kau bilang, kau suka bersenang-senang Karin?" Sakura berkata tajam, sambil menyayat dada karin sehingga menyerupai huruf **"Y"**.

"**Aaaaaaarrrggghhhh**! Saa,, sakit. Hen, hentikan. Kuh,, kumohon." Karin memohon kepada Sakura.

"Kau berisik Karin" dan detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah menggerakkan pisau lipatnya menuju mulut karin dan merobeknya, hingga kini tidak terdengar lagi rintihan dari Karin.

Karin meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Sakura beranjak dan mengambil kursi kayu dari meja rias dan berjalan mendekatinya lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka milikku tersentuh oleh orang lain!. Tetapi itu kau malah merayu tunanganku! Itu kesalahan terbesarmu!" Sakura berteriak dan mengayunkan kursi itu ke kepala karin.

**BRAAAK!**

**BUAGHH!**

Karin sudah tidak bisa berteriak, darah merembes melalui pelipis, dagu, dahi, dan kepala bagian belakangnya.

"**Unggghhhh**" karin mengeluh pelan.

"Kulitmu halus! Boleh kuambil karin?" Sakura berkata pelan dan,,,,,

"To..tolong, hentikan! Aaaaarrghh!" Karin berkata dengan pelan dan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Sakura mendecih dan mulai menguliti Karin hidup-hidup, ia memisahkan kulit halus itu dari daging dan tulangnya. Menyebabkan Karin mengejang hebat.

"Kau belum mati ya? Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. _**Ne**_ Karin, apa aku boleh meminta matamu yang indah itu?" Tanya Sakura sekaligus menancapkan pisau lipatnya tepat kebola mata milik Karin. Dan menariknya dengan cepat hingga bola mata itu tertancap di ujung pisau lipatnya. Kemuadian ia menjatuhkan bola mata itu tepat dibawah kakinya. Sakura menginjak bola mata bemanik_** Rubby**_ itu.

"**Uaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh**!" Karin menjerit, mangakibatkan mulutnya yang robek semakin menganga.

"Hahahahahaa! Lihatlah, betapa indah dirimu Karin! Aku tidak akan mengambil matamu yang satunya, agar suatu saat kau bisa melihatku ketika sedang bercinta dengan Sasuke-kun" Sakura berkata dengan nada lembut.

"..." Karin hanya berdiam diri. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Sakura berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mengacungkan pisau lipatnya tinggi-tinggi dan mulai melemparkannya tepat kearah jantung Karin, dan berkata.

"Sayonara, Karin."

Beberapa detik kemudian Karin sudah terbujur Kaku dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan di dalam kamar.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar dan melepaskan pakaiannya terkena noda darah. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil mini dress berwarna putih dan turun untuk menemui Sasuke. Tunangannya.

"Sasuke_**-kun**_" Sakura memanggilnya dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke menoleh dan berdiri menghampiri Sakura.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hahaha, maaf Sasuke-_**kun**_. Karin-_**san**_ ternyata sangat nakal, jadi aku menghukumnya sedikit lebih lama." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa renyah.

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Aroma Cherry menguar dimana-mana.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah melumat ganas bibir Sakura. Mendominasi bibir mungil yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia menurunkan ciumannya menuju kearah leher jenjang Sakura, ia menciuminya sesekali menggigit dan menjilatnya hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah disekitar leher Sakura. ia memberikan 'kiss mark' pada Sakura. Seolah berkata Sakura adalah miliknya.

"Engghh~" Sakura melenguh pelan saat tangan Sasuke mulai meraba titik sensitif tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menanggalkan gaun yang dipakai oleh Sakura.

"Sa.. Saahhsuukeehh-kunh,, jangan disinihh." Kata Sakura dengan sedikit mendesah.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menggendong Sakura ala bridal style kearah kamar mereka.

"Jangan disana. Ada karin! Hihi." Kata Sakura ketika Sasuke hendak membawanya kekamar mereka.

"Cih, merepotkan! Baiklah, kita pakai kamar tamu saja." Sasuke berkata dengan nada menggoda dan menyeringai mesum.

Selanjutnya, hanya suara desahan dan erangan yang terdengar dari bangunan megah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—END—**


End file.
